Bitter Betrayal
by LividPotatoe
Summary: Abandoned cuz i just read now
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys,this is my first is about percy getting betrayed by the whole camp except some tell me what you think of the story in the review and tell me what pairing I should do, I will do a poll for , enough talking and on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own PJO, I only write fanfic about person who owns PJO is the awesome Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 1:Betrayed by best friends

Hi, my name is Percy Jackson. I'm 18 years old and I have a girlfriend. After the Giant War, everything is perfect, I'm planning to propose to my Wise Girl. But I notice she is getting a bit distant after the Giant War. She has been missing dates all the time and saying that she is very busy. I also noticed that she barely kisses or hug me. One day I got very suspicious, so I decided to go to the Athena cabin. I knocked on the door and Malcom was the one who opened it.''What can I do for you Perce'', Malcom asked. ''Do you know where Annabeth is?'', I asked. Malcom frowned, then he said ''I don't know, she barely comes back to her cabin after the Giant War and when I called her to ask why did you not come back to your cabin, she will say she is very busy with her work.''Strange'' I thought. ''Thanks for the information Malcom, I will try to ask someone else'', I said. ''Oh and if you find her Perce, tell me, the whole Athena cabin including me is worried sick about her'' said Malcom. Then I said ''Don't worry Malcom I will contact you first when I found her''. Malcom smiled at me and thanked me. Then I went to the beach to try to think about where she is, then I heard some giggling. I peaked at who giggled, and saw Theodore with some blond girl. Oh yeah, did forgot mention that Theodore was the new guy at camp and he is a son of Zues. He became the new spotlight just because he killed 15 hellhound without training. I have nothing wrong with that, I just want to be with my Wise Girl. I thought the blond girl was just some Aphrodite girl but then I looked closer, wait princess curls, stormy grey eyes and five camp beads. ''No no no no, this isn't happening'' I thought.

I went out of my hiding spot and shouted ''Why did you this Annabeth, why!''. ''Percy you weren't supposed to see this,'' she said. ''I was going to propose to you dammit!'', I said angrily. She gasped and started to shed tears. Theodore stood up and said ''Ha, I have managed to take away your girlfriend and while you were searching for her I have managed to convinced the entire camp that you are evil''. I was outraged about what he had done and I became to focus on my power, suddenly there was a massive hurricane, a 25 meter tall tsunami and a tornado all coming at once for him. He was shocked and was already cowering in fear. I grinned at what I had done and soon before I knew it, I was becoming evil due to the fact that the anger had clouded my thinking.

 **And cut, this is hard for my first time writing a story. Pls review about the story, flames will be ignored and I also need a beta reader. Also put down your suggestion in the review section. If you want your suggestion to be more noticed just PM me.I promise I will update next week, see you all next week!:) Oh by the way sorry about the cliff hangars, sometimes i'm just to tired or to stressed to continue due to the fact I have a lot of homework to do. There will be a poll for the pairing and the pairing may only start on chapter 6 or 7. Bye now!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, i'm posting this chapter early because I may not update next week because I am going back to my home town and it has no internet. So I can only update the following review my story and flames will be ignored.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own PJO, I just write fanfic about it. The person who owns PJO is the awesome Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 2: More betrayals

After that showdown at the beach, the gods decided to expel me from camp and my father just disowned me like that. So I packed my things and left without a word. Amphitrite and Triton took pity on me and gave me some help. I thanked them for not betraying me and also for the help. Amphitrite and Triton used to hate me but after I explained to them that it's not people's fault to chose who their born from and they soon realize their mistake and became good friends with me. The things I packed was some ambrosia, nectar, money and clothes. I also still have some friends that still did not betray which are Nico, Jason, Piper, Reyna, Artemis, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Calypso and surprisingly Athena. I became friends with Artemis when we were tracking down the Giant of the hunt, Gration. After we successfully defeated him, we had a little hunting game where the loser has to hunt for dinner. I went to visit my mom and told my mom and Paul what happened. They felt sorry for me and my was crying because my dad disowned me. They let me stay at their house but I said no to them because I did not want to put their lives in danger because I will attract a lot of monsters here.

Time Skip

I ran as fast as I can, there were a Nemean Lion, a Drakon and a Hydra. Then suddenly, a black beam came out of nowhere. Then I saw a lady with pitch black hair and her eyes were like swirling galaxies. She looks breathtakingly beautiful. Then she said ''Perseus Jackson, do you accept my offer to become part of the primodial council''. Then I knew my answer and said ''yes,'' after that I was engulfed in a black light and I blacked out.

 **And cut for now, this had to be quickly written because I may not be able to write for next week. I also need some reviews and suggestions for this story. See you all in the following week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, I'm back with the third chapter. I tried to make this one long. Pls review, reviews that I find offensive or rude will be ignored plus flames will also be or helpful reviews will get digital cookies {::} {::} {::} {::}.**

Chapter 3

I woke up in a dark room, then I saw the lady who offered me to become part of the primodial council. ''Do you know who I am'', she said. I said ''Uuh, a primodial?''. ''I am Chaos, the creator of the universe'', she said. No wonder I felt a powerful presence in this room, I thought to myself. I kind of admit she's kind hot. **(My friends want me to right this stuff a lot but I don't know much about kiss and lemons so I needed their help for now I won't write lemons but maybe in the future because i'm just 12.)** I mean seriously, her long pitch black hair, eyes like swirling galaxies, pale skin complexion and nice, smooth body. Wait a minute, why am I thinking this kind of stuff, I barely know her. Well, anyways I got up and asked her what happened. She said that she made me a primodial while I blacked out. Man, that's why I feel so powerful. She said that I have to do training and it's going to be very hard. Aw, that sucks, well I went out of the room and went for training.

Chaos' pov

When he was asleep, he looked so cute and handsome. I had to resist all of my power just now to kiss him. His gorgeous sea green eyes, his muscular build, his nice abs and his loyalty wait i'm not suppose to think about all of this stuff, it's too early. Well i'm tired, i'm going to bed now and tell him tomorrow who his trainers are.

 **That is all for chapter 3, I have decided that I will do a perchaos pairing because I like it and it is rare. I closed down the vote but it can still change by you guys in the review section anyways bye I will update soon as possible. I love you guys!**


End file.
